1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direction guide vibration system of a vehicle operating with a navigation and control method thereof, which applies vibration to a driver's seat on which a driver sits at the spot where a left turn or a right turn and a U turn are expected, on a path to move to a driver's intended destination and informs a driver thereof in advance for people and the hearing impaired using a navigation, thereby securing a safe driving of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a navigation system installed in a vehicle searches a path for an intended destination through a LCD display and guides the vehicle's proceeding direction to the driver by displaying the search result on the display. Also, it may include a function to guide a path to move up to the intended destination using voice in order to prevent accidents.
As described above, a navigation system may be used by vehicle drivers to arrive at an intended destination. However, since many people cannot hear a voice guide, they drive a vehicle, staring at a screen so that the concentration of driving is dispersed and the risk of accident occurrence is increased.